Celebrity Name Game Wiki
Welcome to the Celebrity Name Game Wiki This wiki is about the current hit game show Celebrity Name Game, hosted by former late night host & comedian Craig Ferguson. This is where two teams of two assisted by two celebrities compete in a funny game of word communication which is all about famous people, places and things. And the more they know about famous items, the more money they can win. In fact, one team at the end of the day would be playing for a chance to win $25,000 in cash. Main Game: Each team is composed of two contestants teamed up with a famous celebrity. The team that goes first will have the choice of two categories from which they will give clues to their teammates starting with the celebrity captains in Round 1. In the First two rounds one member of each team will be describing a famous name, word, or phrase to their teammates, and will have 45 seconds to get them to say as many answers as they can with each correct answer worth $100 to their team in Round 1, and $200 apiece in round 2, but in each of the first two rounds, if they give an illegal clue like mentioning part or all of the answer, or forms of it, that answer is disqualified and thrown out and they get sent to the next answer to describe unless time runs out, or 10 answers have been played. Then in Round 3, the rest of the game changes with the host describing names of people, places, and things to one contestant from each team, as soon as the team member thinks they know the correct answer the host is describing they will buzz in, first person to buzz in answers first, whoever guesses correctly wins the dollar value of that answer added to their score starting at $100 and increasing in $100 increments up to $900, if anyone buzzes in first and responds incorrectly, their opponents get a chance to steal the money for that answer. This round continues until one team reaches $3,000 or more, or until a time's up signal rings. First team to reach $3,000 or more wins the game, keeps their money, and plays the Bonus Round for a chance to win an additional $25,000. But if times runs out at the end of Round 3 and nobody reaches $3,000 or more, the team that wins the most money will win and go to the Bonus Round, or there will be a tie-breaker if both teams tie. Bonus Round: The Tag Team Round: The winning team will play this round as a tag team. Both contestants on the team will see 10 names of people, places, things, and titles and take turns going back and fourth tagging each other one answer at a time giving clues to get both celebrities from the day's two teams to guess the correct answers on all 10 answers. The team will have 60 seconds alternating back and fourth doing this process, For every correct answer out of 10 given by the celebrities the team wins $500 in addition to their winnings from the Main Game, but if the team gets the celebrities to say all 10 answers correctly in 60 seconds or less, the team wins $25,000 in addition to their winnings from the game, for a potential total of over $28,000 to go home with, unless a returning champions rule is instituted, but as in the Main Game, if either member of the team gives an illegal clue as described in the Main Game rules above, that answer is disqualified and thrown out of play, and if there is time left on the clock, the team will have to continue play and earn $500 for each correct answer of the remaining left added to their Main Game winnings until all of the rest of the answers are complete, or until time runs out. New Articles To create a new article, use this box. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Latest activity Category:Browse